Shattered LookingGlass
by hollywoodfreak
Summary: Ailís walks through the frame of her looking-glass, and enters a land similar to a chessboard.
1. Chapter 1

**'Tis hollywoodfreak! Here's my sequel to _"Ailís in Nightmare"_. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Backwards Poem

Ailís' looking-glass is still shattered, ever since she escaped execution. Autumn has recently begun. She was clad in a winter sailor suit (with blond hair and blue eyes). Ailís was jaded, and falling asleep. She picked a book on her nightstand. It's a collection of poems by Alexander Pushkin. But, she was aloof. Her kittens, colored black and white, crept into her bedroom. She quickly gazed at her chessboard, complete with chess pieces. "Let's pretend you're the Red Queen," Ailís said to the black kitten. "And let's pretend you're the White Queen," Ailís said to the white kitten. Before she could continue, she fell asleep.

Sometime later, Ailís woke up. Her book of Pushkin was open. There was a poem that wasn't there before. It was backwards, and looked like this: YKCOWREBBAJ

_sevot yhtils eht dna ,gillirb sawT`_

_ebaw eht ni elbmig dna eryg diD_

_,sevogorob eht erew ysmim llA_

_.ebargtuo shtar emom eht dnA_

She held it up to her shattered looking-glass, and read it aloud:

JABBERWOCKY

_`Twas brillig, and the slithy toves_

_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;_

_All mimsy were the borogoves,_

_And the mome raths outgrabe. _Ailís notices a hammer on the ground. She dashed the looking-glass with the hammer, and walked through the frame to find an opposite image of her dwelling.

She ran outside to find the glass was in outsized squares, every other square a darker shade of green. "How peculiar. It looks like a chessboard" said Ailís to herself. She walks over to a garden. She sees a Tiger-Lily, Roses, and Daisies. The flowers, nevertheless, are shrived and dead-looking. "Oh, Tiger-Lily, I wish you can speak" remarked Ailís. "We can talk, if there's anyone worth talking to" replied Tiger-Lily in a low, hoarse voice.

"We can not talk as much as we have in the past" said a Rose. "Yes, we were once happy. But we haven't been watered in a long time" said the Daisies, who all began to cry. Unexpectedly, Ailís was swept away quickly by a floating stranger. When she was on the ground again, she saw the stranger was a giant living chess piece. It was the Red Queen. "Where do you come from?" questioned the Red Queen. "And where are you going? Look up. Speak nicely. And don't twiddle your fingers all the time, or I shall have them amputated."

"I don't know, your Majesty. And I can't explain what I'll do next" said Ailís.

"Speak French when you have nothing to say in English."

"Je me demandais si on pouvait jouer à un jeu d'échecs, votre Majesté"

"Certes, jeune fille. Let's play. You can be the White Queen's Pawn, if you like, as Lily's too young to play; and you're in the Second Square to begin with. When you get to the Eighth Square, you'll be a Queen." The Red Queen vanished. At that moment, Ailís remembered she was a Pawn.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the moment you've all been waiting for! Chapter 2!

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Rattle Battle and the Sheep

She noticed she was near a train station. She took out a ticket from her pocket (which wasn't there before), and boarded the train. When the train came to a stop, Ailís was on the Fourth Square. Ailís wandered into a wood, lost and weary. She encountered many outlandish insects: Rocking-horse-flies, Snap-dragon-flies, Bread-and-Butterflies, even a Wasp in a Wig! Then, she encountered a Gnat the size of a chicken! "Why, hello there, old friend" said the Gnat. "Hello friend" replied Ailís. "Would you happen to have the time?" The Gnat took out a pocket-watch. "Three o' clock." "Thank you and good day" retorted Ailís. She continued into the wood, she saw two stuffed, fat toys. They were twins, and were wearing red and white striped shirts, white pants, black loafers, and white berets. "Hello, how do you do?" they questioned in unison. "I'm Tweedledee" said one; "I'm Tweedledum" said another. "How do you do? I am Ailís" she answered. "You've begun wrong!" remarked Tweedledee. "The first thing in a visit is to say 'How d'ye do?' and shake hands!'" said Tweedledum. Everyone joined hands, and spun around for a short moment.

"Tweedledee and Tweedledum? Like the nursery rhyme." Ailís recited the nursery rhyme:

"_Tweedledum and Tweedledee  
Agreed to have a battle!  
For Tweedledum said Tweedledee  
Had spoiled his nice new rattle._

_Just then flew down a monstrous crow,  
As black as a tar-barrel!  
Which frightened both the heroes so,  
They quite forgot their quarrel."_ "I know you're judgment," said Tweedledum; "but it isn't so, no how."

"Contrariwise," continued Tweedledee, "if it was so, it might be; and if it were so, it would be; but as it isn't, it isn't. That's logic." Tweedledum saw his rattle in the grime. "You needn't be so angry about an old rattle" said Ailís. "But it _isn't_ old!" Tweedledum cried, in a greater fury than ever. "It's _new_, I tell you--I bought it yesterday--my nice NEW RATTLE!" "Then let's battle!" cried Tweedledee. The two picked up tree branches from the ground, using them as swords. Out of the blue, a monstrous crow as black as a tar-barrel swoops down to frighten Tweedledee and Tweedledum. "It's the crow!" screamed Tweedledee. The two and Ailís ran off in opposite directions.

Ailís journeyed on to meet The White Queen. "Am I addressing the White Queen?"

"Well, yes, if you call that a-dressing."

"I'm your Pawn."

"Oh yes. Lily is too young to play."

"Per chance, would you happen to have the time?"

The White Queen takes out a pocket-watch. "Two thirty."

"Thirty minutes again, it was three o' clock!"

"That's the effect of living backwards. It always makes one a little giddy at first –"

"Living backwards! I never heard of such a thing!"

"It's quite simply. I'm one hundred and one years old. Next year, I'll be one hundred."

"I'm seven and a half years old, exactly today. Next year, I'll be eight and a half years old."

"That seems much better. Beeetter. Beeetter." The White Queen transformed into a sheep!

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! I know you're so happy you're gonna cheer. CHEER I SAID!

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Pepper and Cherry Pie

Ailís saw an egg sitting on peak of a brick wall. It as Humpty Dumpty himself! She walked up to him in excitement. "You're Humpty Dumpty! From the nursery rhyme!" said Ailís in ecstasy. "Why yes. And who are you?" he asked. "My _name_ is Ailís" she replied

"It's a stupid name enough! What does it mean?"

"_Must_ a name mean something?"

"Of course it must. _My_ name means the shape I am--and a good handsome shape it is, too. With a name like yours, you might be any shape, almost."

"I believe it means _noble_."

"Oh, like pepper pie!"

"Pepper pie?"

"Yes." Humpty Dumpty handed her a slice. "Would you like to try a piece?"

"Yes sir." Ailís took a gnaw, but found the taste dreadful. "This is dreadful!"

"How rude of you not to appreciate a desert I spent much time making!"

"My apologizes. Would you like to try a piece of cherry pie?" A slice miraculously materialized in her hands. She gave Humpty Dumpty the pie. He took a nibble, and found the taste revolting.

"This is revolting!"

"Where I come from, this is a favorite desert!"

"Please leave my sight!"

"Well then! Good day." Ailís walked away, insulted.

Ailís wandered into a melancholy forest. She heard a horse trotting from the distance. Coming toward her was the Red Knight with a heretic fork (a torture device)! She ran as fast as she could. But then came the White Knight. "She's _my_ prisoner!" shouted the Red Knight. "Yes, then I came and rescued her!" replied the White Knight. After an elongated joust, the Red Knight is sent away. "Thank you for saving me" Ailís said. "I don't want to be anybody's prisoner. I want to be a Queen."

"So you will, when you've crossed the next brook. I'll see you safe to the end of the wood -- and then I must go back, you know. That's the end of my move."

"May I help you off with your helmet?" She took off his helmet, and the White Knight fell off his horse. Ailís helped him back on.

"I see you're admiring my little box. It's my own invention -- to keep clothes and sandwiches in. You see I carry it upside-down, so that the rain can't get in."

"But the things can get _out_. Do you know the lid's open?"

"I didn't know it. Then all the things must have fallen out! And the box is no use without them. Can you guess why I did that?" Ailís shook her head.

"In hopes some bees may make a nest in it -- then I should get the honey. If you want to be a Queen, who best get to the Eight Square. Goodbye, your Majesty."

"Goodbye Mr. Knight."

* * *

**REVIEW! CHEER I SAID!**


	4. Chapter 4

****

Alas, the last chapter :(. But alas, more fanfiction to come!

* * *

Chapter 4: Queen Ailís

Ailís, after a long journey, finally reached the Eighth Square! The Red and White Queens were there to congratulate her. "Congratulations! You are now Queen Ailís!" the two said in unison. Everyone in the land was gathered. The Red Queen started singing:

_Hush-a-by lady, in Ailís' lap!__Till the feast's ready, we've time for a nap.__When the feast's over, we'll go to the ball--__R__ed Queen, and White Queen, and Ailís, and all!_ Ailís started singing: _"__To the Looking-Glass world it was Ailís that said_  
_'__I've a sceptre in hand, I've a crown on my head_.  
_Let the Looking-Glass creatures, whatever they be_  
_Come and dine with the Red Queen, the White Queen, and me__!'"_

And hundreds of voices joined in the chorus:

"_Then fill up the glasses as quick as you can__,  
__And sprinkle the table with buttons and bran__:  
__Put cats in the coffee, and mice in the tea__--  
__And welcome Queen Ailís with thirty-times-three__!"_

Ailís started singing:

"_O Looking-Glass creatures," quoth Ailís, "draw near__!_  
_'__Tis an honor to see me, a favor to hear_:  
_'__Tis a privilege high to have dinner and tea_  
_Along with the Red Queen, the White Queen, and me__!'"_The White Queen started singing: `"_First, the fish must be caught_."  
_That is easy: a baby, I think, could have caught it_.

"_Next, the fish must be bought_."  
_That is easy: a penny, I think, would have bought it_. "_Now cook me the fish_!"  
_That is easy, and will not take more than a minute_.  
"_Let it lie in a dish_!"  
_That is easy, because it already is in it_. "_Bring it here! Let me sup_!"  
_It is easy to set such a dish on the table_. "_Take the dish-cover up_!"  
_Ah_, that _is so hard that I fear I'm unable_! _For it holds it like glue_--  
_Holds the lid to the dish, while it lies in the middle_: _Which is easiest to do_,  
_Un-dish-cover the fish, or dish-cover the riddle_?'

Later, the whole kingdom has a feast. They ate all sorts of food: chicken, turkey, pork, roast beef, and even pepper pie. Ailís gazed at a shattered looking-glass. She ran to it while no one saw her. On a petite table beside the looking-glass was a hammer. She dashed the looking-glassand walked through the frame to find her bedroom. She was home. Ailís went into her bed and fell asleep. Sometime later, she woke up. "What an abnormal dream" she assumed. However, she found her looking-glass was simply an empty frame! "I blame the black kitten" said Ailís to herself.

**The End**

**

* * *

REVIEW LIKE THE WIND!**


End file.
